Moving On
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Short story. Will Carly stay with Jax, or will she follow her heart and go to Sonny?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to TPTB at ABC and the creators of General Hospital.**

**Moving On**

She'd been standing outside of Greystone for about ten minutes, pacing back and forth between the front gate and her car. She didn't know whether to go back into Jax's arms or to go forward and admit that one night of sex—no, it wasn't just sex—_did_ change things.

Jax could never understand. That's why he told her he was leaving town for good. If she didn't meet him at the airport by six o'clock, she'd never hear from him again. The truth was, she loved Jax, but she could never love him the way she loved Sonny. He couldn't understand everything they'd been through together since he'd left.

She closed her eyes, finally shoving her keys into her purse and swallowing the golf-ball sized lump in her throat. She entered the house, smiling at Max, who still wore a sling on his arm after having had surgery on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mrs. C.," he said softly. "Uh, I hope you understand me coming back to work for the boss after…"

"I don't blame you. Besides, your job really wasn't there anymore without the building." She smiled, giving Max a little hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Is he in?"

"Yeah. He's in." He watched her walk in unannounced, and he sighed, knowing she was the one he could never have. But, if she was going to be with someone, he was glad it was Sonny.

Inside, Sonny stood by the window, a glass of brandy in his hand. He stared out toward the garden, thinking of Carly and the night they'd spent together after the Metro Court crisis. God, it had just been a month ago, but it felt like yesterday. He could still feel the way her body still fit perfectly with his and the way he moaned his name as he made her come.

The thought of that night alone made his skin tingle with warmth. God, how could he have let her go? He'd vowed to win her back, but she'd been so scared. She was terrified of them destroying each other again. But, she had no idea how badly she'd broke his heart when she'd walked out, swearing it could never happen again.

"Sonny?" That simple word on her sweet breath caused him to turn on his heels, his eyes staring directly into the ones that not so long ago had been heavy with passion, sparkling the truth from her soul.

"You're here," he said softly. "What's wrong? Is it the boys?"

"The boys are fine, Sonny. They're at school," she announced, walking into the room. "I came to talk to you."

"Talk," he mumbled under his breath, placing the brandy glass down on the wet bar. Carly nodded, and she removed her coat, draping it over the back of the couch. "I think we talked enough, don't you, Carly? As a matter of fact, I think the last time we said more than two words to each other alone was when you told me that you chose Jax."

"That's not what I said," Carly said quickly. "I said that I was going to marry Jax."

"Even though you said you love me."

"It wasn't that simple for me, Sonny. There were a lot of things I needed to think about."

"Wasn't? As in past tense? What's changed?" His coldness cut her so deep, but she stayed strong. She knew he was only self-protecting. He'd put himself out there, and she'd let him believe for one night that things were right again. But in the end, she freaked and didn't know what to do.

"Do you remember…a long time ago…you told me you thought I'd been running scared my whole life?" He only nodded. "I think I still am…or was." She saw the coldness melting away, but she knew he was trying not to hurt again. She didn't want to hurt him. "You have no idea how much that night meant to me, Sonny. I was so afraid I'd die without letting you know how much you mean to be. And when we got home, I couldn't take the chance of losing you without you knowing."

"Then you walked away."

"And you swore to fight for me. I haven't seen you doing much of that."

"Like Hell, Carly. You have no idea how much I want you…how much I need you. But every time we get close, Candyboy comes back into the picture. I don't give a damn about him, but clearly you do."

"Of course I do. We were engaged, Sonny."

"And you…" he began, but he paused. "Were?" Carly nodded, blinking tears away. Sonny wondered if they were for him or for Jax.

"He told me that he's leaving for good tonight. If I don't meet him at the airport at six o'clock, I'll never see him again." Sonny glanced at the clock.

"It's 5:50, Carly. You'll never make it."

"I know," she breathed, shaking her head. "I couldn't go." Sonny's heart began to swell, but he couldn't let it show, because he didn't want it to burst again.

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't work with Jax."

"Sure it would," he said snidely. "You're the one who said he trusted you…he…he was safe for you."

"He was safe," Carly agreed, "and he did trust me. He doesn't anymore, but of course, I can't blame him. I don't trust myself when I'm with you either." Sonny didn't know what to make of that. He licked his lips, placing his hands in his pockets so she wouldn't see how badly they were shaking.

"So why are you here if you can't trust yourself with me? What…you don't want to be with me, but you want to lose control with me?"

"Sonny…"

"No. No, I get it. You want what you used to have with Jason. Sex and nothing else, right?"

"You know me better than that," she defended. "Why are you so angry with me?" She felt like an idiot just then. "Stupid question…sorry. Look, you have every right to be mad. I pulled you in and then I pushed you away. I gave you hope that I wasn't sure I should have, and then I ran again. I was scared, because I felt the way I used to feel with you, Sonny. I haven't stopped. I can't stop thinking about that night, and now…"

"Now what?"

"Now I don't know what to do, because I'm standing here with you, and you're staring at me like you were the night we were first together. I don't know if you want me or if you hate me."

"I could never hate you," he breathed, his gaze softening. "I just want to be sure you know what you want."

"I know, Sonny. I do. I want to be with you. I just need some room to breathe." Sonny nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand before stepping toward her, taking her hands in his.

"What's this mean?"

"I don't know," Carly admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen to us, but I do know that whatever it is, I think it's going to be better than before." She smiled, biting her lower lip. "I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" he asked, as she stepped toward him, reaching out to caress his cheek. He saw the tears in her eyes again, and he pulled his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug. He held her, and she closed her eyes, feeling so at home in his arms. When she pulled back, she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Sonny," she finally said, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm pregnant." Both froze for a moment, as if suspended in time. Then, smiling and gradually dimpling, Sonny pulled her in for a deeper kiss, holding her so close and not wanting to let her go.

"Are you sure? Are you…how did…when?"

"I just found out a few days ago. I wanted to be sure before I told you…"

"Is it…"

"You're the only one, Sonny," she whispered, letting him know that his dreams were coming true before his eyes. "It couldn't be anybody else's."

"Oh God," he breathed, picking her up into his arms and twirling her around, causing her to laugh happily. "The only way you could possibly make me happier right now…is if you decided not to go through with the divorce." Carly smiled a little, kissing his forehead.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere right now, Mr. Corinthos. Let's see how things go…"

"God, I've missed you."

"Me too," she smiled, letting him pull her back in for another kiss. "Me too."

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think! I thought I'd have a little change of pace from Once More, With Feeling. Now, I'm off to write some more on that one. Feedback on this would be greatly appreciated! I may write another short soon!  
_


End file.
